King
by jusqualafin
Summary: Amongst the ruthless rules of Hueco Mundo and the comfortable confines of Las Noches, there was still one arrancar who desired more. Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, Yaoi. Mature themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Bleach, if I did, all that sexual tension would be dealt with by now ;)

**Warnings : **Sexual themes, Violence, Disturbing Scenes. and Yaoi

Rated M for the previous reasons.

My first fic posted on ! It took me a long time to finally post it, I wanted to make sure I was going to finish this story and all, I wanted to write a few chapters first to make sure of that.. but with my current obsession being GrimmUlqui and Bleach, I don't think that's a problem.

I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, English is not my native language, and I don't know how the whole "beta reader" thing works so.. if someone wants to fill me in with this, it'd be great. Okay I'll stop ranting now..

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The muscular silhouette reeled amongst the sands of Hueco Mundo. The arrancar clutched his shoulder and hissed in pain, falling on his knees lazily.

"…Número." A cold, callous voice called. It sent shivers through his spine and irritated him to be acknowledged only by his class. He let a guttural sound travel his throat and turned to face the new comer.

The silhouette was thin and the beast believed he was a female if he did not hear the voice first. He appeared to be shorter than him, and his face was shaped as a doll's one. Although the moonlight was feeble, the feline could perceive in the intruder's face two bright shimmering emerald orbs, staring down at him blankly. The rest of his face was shadowed by his half broken helmet. He took one step forward.

"The hell you're looking at?"

The slender arrancar didn't ebb his eyes from the arrancar's clothed face and in one movement, he had drew his sword and ripped off the hood to reveal his face and body. His empty emerald gaze met a vivid river of blue that almost made him shiver. His eyes narrowed nervously to scan the blue haired arrancar's uniform. His zanpakutou moved to point under the tanned chin and a droplet of blood drippled down his throat.

"Whose blood is it?" The velvet voice wondered, eyes pointing the stains on the arrancar's uniform.

The blue haired arrancar stared at him, and his eyes slowly rounded. His lips formed into a cocky smirk, and he barked in laughter. "You're the newest kid, Aizen's dog. I know how little you want to spill blood."

The espada's perfect emotionless mask remained fathomless and he let out a soft murmur the número barely heard. "…I see." His hold on his sword seemed to lessen a bit, but the blade was still dangerously close to the número's throat.

"Aizen-sama doesn't lay his eyes on weaklings." The panther froze and his sapphire orbs mirrored with the emerald, emotionless ones. He shivered, feeling as if he was losing himself as the espada's piercing gaze violated his body. "Your sorrow… your human feelings still live inside of you. It's pathetic." he blew, and his cold breath gave goose bumps to the número. His pale hand retired off his pocket to reach for the chain knotted on the número's stomach pierced with a hole. "I'll make this easy for yo-"

He was cut off by a large figure covered in blood, charging at the fallen, trembling número. The raven haired espada's eyes widened in shock and his blood dried his body when the lower arrancar crumbled at his feet, a blade piercing through his chest. His eyes stared at the sand and the warm left his body. A maniac laugh echoed, sending waves of despair through the vastness of Hueco Mundo.

"Did you really think you had a chance against an espada, número? Get the fuck up, I want to see the light leave your eyes before you die a second time, you son of a bitch." The fellow espada spat on the sand and took a step forward.

"Get out of the way, Cuatra. I wanna see him begging for me to let him live again... Oh. Oh… Trust me; ripping his stomach off while he was still human was the best fuckin' blast I've ever had. I swear, I still wank over that thought every night." He grinned and walked forward, stroking his crotch playfully. He stopped dead in his tracks when the higher ranked pointed his sword at him threateningly. "Whatcha gonna do?"

He had no chance to hear his answer as a green light blinded his vision and a sword took his life away, his body slamming against cold stone.

The emerald stare swept away from the limp form to the other laying on his feets. He jerked his feets off the muscular's form and the feeling on his stomach lightened when he heard two female arrancar rush by his side. He swirled around, the coat tails undulating around his body and droplets of blood spluttering on the sand. The females bowed. "…Heal him."

A quiet "yes, sir" sounded and he drew away, heading for his master's chambers. His thoughts drifted on the blue haired arrancar, and he reminded himself he might need an excuse for killing the wrong hollow. It had felt so natural, so instinctive of him to avenge the espada who had tried to kill the weaker arrancar. Maybe it was those intense sapphire orbs who kept him from execute his master's orders. Maybe he wanted to see them again.


	2. Emerald meets Sapphire

**EMERALD MEETS SAPPHIRE**

The chain and the flesh almost covering his hollow hole had disappeared, and a tattoo, shaped in a gothic 6, was printed on his back. He scoffed.

Ranks didn't mean anything.

He turned his back to the mirror, rubbing the towel against his skin and his wet blue hair and sat on the bed, tangling in the white satin sheets. Everything was all white and neat, and he took note he had to mess up his quarters, making it look more like his own haven. The dark skinned shinigami had told him the meeting would be up in an hour and he had groaned. He already hated being an espada.

A loud knock on his door startled him and he put his uniform on, dragging himself to open the door, revealing a long, scrawny silhouette.

"Yo, Grimmjow."

The larger shot him a scary toothy grin and his head leaned forward, getting closer to his, his longer raven silky hair tickling the tanned throat. The blue haired backed away abruptly, frowning at the intruder. "Who the hell are ya?"

The arrancar stuck out his tongue, pointing the rank eight. "I'm the Octava, Nnoitra Gilga." He grinned wider, toying with his weapon held on his shoulder. "They say ya bit the shit up the former Sexta. That's fine with me, but since ya fucked up my little toy, now we have to play a little game, Kitty."

Grimmjow's eyes darkened and his lips slowly twitched in a large grin. "Alright, if that's a fight you want, I'm on for it."

He was about to exit his quarters, heading for the desert of Las Noches but the taller had caught him off guard, sending him fly across the room and slam his back in the farthest wall behind him in a lightning speed. He yelped, and raised his knee to push Nnoitra off with a rough blow on his stomach.

The Octava jumped backwards and Grimmjow straightened himself, his back still leaning against the damaged wall.

"So that's how you play? Dirty, huh?", The blue haired sneered, weeping a droplet of blood rolling on his lower lip with the back of his hand. He licked it and stared at his opponent.

Nnoitra's purple orbs shrank and his brows knitted together in concentration. He smirked and rushed towards Grimmjow, swirling the chain of his zanpakutou in the air.

The blue haired used sonido and appeared behind him and Nnoitra flipped over, the single axe shaped as a crescent moon slicing the mirror in half, shattering glass spilling on the floor. Grimmjow gulped.

The lower ranked smirked and toyed with his zanpakutou nervously, moving it back and forth. He created a huge hole on the wall. Grimmjow stared at him, a grin forming on his lips. Nnoitra frowned and raised his axe, aiming to strike the feline.

Grimmjow disappeared and appeared before him. His hand pressed against his face, he flung him against the wall. His weapon dropped on the floor.

The grin on the blue haired's face couldn't look more sadistic, and he banged the Octava's head against the wall again and again. The purple orbs were wide and Nnoitra groaned. He hissed and dashed his axe against his opponent. Grimmjow howled and backed up, stumbling backwards.

"Take that!" the feline's eyes widened at the warning, and he backed off but hit and fell on the edge of the bed. He gaped, watching Nnoitra's zanpakutou point towards his chest. He rolled on his side, quickly standing on his feet and stared at an infuriated Nnoitra.

Damn, if the roof wasn't that high and the room this large… He had moved in a few hours ago and the giant axe had already destroyed half his belongings.

"Careful, Kitty", the Quinta cooed, and the panther jerked when the blade grazed his shoulder, tearing up his uniform.

Grimmjow moved with agility to seize the chain of the axe, writhing it around his wrist. Nnoitra sniggered and tugged on the chain, the blade cutting deeper the tanned flesh of Grimmjow's shoulder once more.

"Arg!" Grimmjow barked and gritted his teeth, using sonido to dodge the next attack. The Octava went on with quick and agile movements, dancing with his huge zanpakutou around the feline.

"Come on, bring it!", Grimmjow encouraged and his grin was getting wider and wider, sweat beading on his forehead. The more the fight longed and intensified, the more excited the Sexta got.

Nnoitra glared, his foots scouring the floor as he slithered backwards. He crushed the tip of his weapon onto the floor and stuck out his tongue, a yellow ball of light forming into the tip. Grimmjow smirked, extending his palm towards the arrancar and a red ball of light formed.

Grimmjow yelled in extasy and the red cero enfolded the yellow light, striking the taller arrancar straight into his chest. "Fuck!" He cried, and breathed heavily, his arm wrapped around his chest. Grimmjow stared at him, the blue of his eyes darkening considerably.

He saw the lanky form rush toward him, his weapon high in the air, ready to crash down on him. The panter huffed, taking hold easily of the shaft of the axe with his right hand and giving him a powerful jab in the ribs with his right fist.

"Sh-Shit!", Nnoitra exclaimed and he fell, and his axe clung onto the floor with a clashing noise.

Grimmjow stood at the center of the room, staring down at the fellow espada. "Tch. Is that all you have? Come on! I didn't use my zanpakutou yet!"

A clap of hands sounded into the room and Grimmjow twisted to look at the new intruder. "That's… a nasty kitty we have here." Grimmjow recognized him as Ichimaru Gin, the right-hand man of Aizen.

"Fox face", Grimmjow greeted in a mocking tone. The shinigami pouted and he approached, making the feline growl threateningly. "Ya wanna say somethin', Kitty?" If there was something that scared the espada, it was the creepy smile the silver haired shinigami always wore, making it hard for anyone to read the true intentions of the deceptive traitor. Grimmjow imagined every possible way the shinigami could use to murder him if he called him again by various nicknames Ichimaru detested whereas himself always gave one to his subordinates. The guy was known to possess a small but sharp and incredibly fast soul slayer.

"Just kiddin'." Ichimaru's smile widened, and he brought his long sleeve behind his head to rub it against his hair. Nnoitra stood up. "Hiya, Nnoi-chan." The Octava grunted in response, glaring at the Sexta. " 'Kay. I'll walk ya two to the meeting.. Aizen-Taichou wants everyone to meet ya, Kitty."

* * *

The meeting had been annoying and all about directives for every espada to do in Las Noches and its surroundings. Nnoitra had been assigned to look for Vasto Lordes in a village with a busty, green haired espada and he had appeared quite infuriated. The old fart had been told to train with a brown haired sitting across Grimmjow who had complained about lacking of sleep. Barragan, was the name of the old arrancar, had professed insults and claimed he wouldn't accept being trained by a kid. The others were free of doing anything they wanted except for a small female, her lips painted in a gross, shiny purple lipstick. She wore a ridiculous uniform that made her look all puffy and her purple hair was combed in two pony tails on each side of her head. She seemed to be some scientist because Aizen told her he wanted a report of the last experiments she had made the past weeks.

And then he had been presented and given the names of the various espada. He didn't pay attention to Aizen's ranting, his eyes focused on the vacant seat in front of him. "And the Cuatra is not here yet, he's on a mission."

He had been thinking about Aizen's dog, the arrancar that saved his life a few days ago. The more the emerald orbs haunted his thoughts, the more his sword swung in the air savagely and his spiritual pressure leaked out of his body.

'_Humans Feelings.. Pathetic_.'

'_Aizen-sama doesn't lay his eyes on weaklings_..'

The words had been repeating in his mind, making his blood boil in his veins. His eyes shined with fury as was roaming, his feet stumbling in the sand of the desert. '_Pathetic_.'

The little shit had called him pathetic and had saved him. There was nothing more humiliating. The gaze the arrancar had given him reflected nothing but pity. The mere thought an arrancar had looked down on him and pitied him disgusted the panther. And still he had willingly spared his life. _Why_?

The adjucha wailed loudly at the final blow and his skull crashed the sand. Grimmjow neared the creature and bent over to suck up the spiritual pressure escaping its form.

"That was impressive."

The panther turned to look at the arrancar hanging on a small hill. His orbs supported a beautiful shade of blue less bright than his. He had curly brown hair and Grimmjow sniffed and recognized the smell of the espada who had been sitting across from him. It was a smell that reminded him of the canine kind which he despised as a feline. He couldn't help but leer at the approaching higher ranked. If he trained Barragan who was the Segunda Espada, then he was the Primera.

"I've been wondering what could possibly have caused all this bloodshed on my way here. And it's you, the newbie."

"How about you tell me what you want and get out, Wolf?"

Stark yawned, scratching the back of his head. "Aizen-sama wants to see you… 'Has something to do with a fracción arrangement. He's in the throne room."

The feline stood up, thinking it was safe to return to his previous form. A blue light encircled his silhouette as he regained his human appearance. "Whatever." He shoved his hands in its pockets and took his leave.

* * *

Aizen had provided him with fracción and all the espada had been invited to stay for the Hogyouku's performance. Grimmjow had a melancholic expression on his face at the sight of the only hollows who had been the only ones willing to give him their body, believing him to be strong enough to achieve Vasto Lorde stage.

Shawlong was the first to emerge from the crystal box. His body was long and slim and his demeanor was somewhat elegant. D-roy was small and still supported a bandage wrapped around his mask his master had broken. When he recognized Grimmjow, he shot him a grin, showing his sharpened teeth.

Standing besides Aizen in a short distance, the Sexta watched the Hogyouku revive Nakim and Eldorado – they were both big, although Nakim was the discreet type, his body didn't fit his personality.

Yylfort was the last one to be born. He had blond hair, a lean body and beautiful hazel eyes encircled of girlish lashes Grimmjow swore he had seen earlier. Two female arrancars crossed the room, leaving the shadows to bring clothes to the new arrancars.

"They're under your command. Use the Caja Negación if they are being difficult." Aizen told the blue haired who wasn't looking at him, stunned by the whole display.

He nodded, and the leader left the room followed soon after by some espada. A pink haired arrancar approached Yylfort, toying with his glasses-like hollow mask. "The Hogyouku's abilities are truly magnificient. Perhaps I could make some experiments on your body, so we can be even this time, Yylfort?", he drawled and Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, leaning his back against a column.

"Brother." Yylfort greeted, his lips stirring in a fine line, clearly annoyed with the other's presence. "Oh come on, look a bit more thrilled to see me. Can I ask for forgiveness?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I stopped showing respect towards you since you decided to perform your cannibalistic tendencies on me, Szayel." Grimmjow watched the whole argument silently and the blonde turned to look at him. "Can I kill him, Grimmjow?"

Szayelaporro laughed hysterically, a tear leaving his eye and his face becoming redder. Grimmjow frowned. Was the guy mad or something? He had ate his own brother after all. That was a common thing for hollows but if he had done it while they were human, then the freak was fucked up.

"I might be a Privaron, but still am an espada. You however are a mere fracción standing no chance against me. But I might spare you, since you had such a good taste, little brother."

Grimmjow left the wall and closed his eyes. "I've had enough of your disgusting shit. Yylfort, I'll train you so you can kick his sorry ass." He heard a gasp of humiliation come from the Privaron's mouth. "Come on, we're going to train", he addressed to his fracción.

* * *

The constant darkness of the desert wouldn't show if the evening had passed quickly but Grimmjow felt the exhaustion take him over. He had trained with his fracción, Shawlong being the only one able to keep up with his strength and his own powers, they'd paired up.

They all felt too overwhelmed and couldn't adapt too soon to their new abilities, but they were slowly learning and showed some impressive skills. Nakim had already mastered sonido, being practicing it all day long without any break whereas Eldorado worked on his resurrección. An arrancar needed a few years to develop a release form and Grimmjow had waited 10 years to have his, but as always his fracción was too confident to give up.

The three had been going at it for long now while Yylfort and D-Roy had spent the time beating the shit out off each other. Still exhausted and hungry for souls, being only one day old, Grimmjow had ordered to train during three more hours while himself had to report to Aizen.

The door of his huge quarters was open, revealing the brown haired leader standing in the center of the room, looking at something in deep concentration. Grimmjow entered and stared at the shinigami's back, wondering what he could be so interested in.

Aizen was watching a blue screen, emitting images moving in slow motion. He could perceive two shinigami fighting – their shihakushou were black, one supporting a giant zanpakutou and his opponent, wearing a sadistic grin on his face, held a long and thin but sharp sword. He blinked when the image blurred and disappeared, and Aizen turned to face him, smiling.

"Grimmjow, I didn't expect you so early." Grimmjow's lips pursued in a thin line, he was unable to hide his irritation. '_Fuck you.' _The smile on Aizen's lips was still in place and he closed his eyes, choosing to ignore the feline's snarl. "I reckon I haven't introduced myself properly, _back then_. Aizen Sosuke, ex-captain of 3rd division in the Gotei 13."

Grimmjow frowned. The only shinigami he knew were Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. However he had heard, since he was a mere número, that the Gotei 13 was some sort of gathering of shinigami protecting something called Soul Society. Protecting from what? Hollows. Him. If the bastard was right here pretending to be the ruler of Las Noches, surrounding himself of, what Grimmjow thought they all were, _monsters_, then he'd be considered pretty much as a traitor.

"As you already seem to know, I betrayed Soul Society. But I'm telling you this, because there is something that had been undone, and in need to be taken care of.."

His voice trailed and his eyes suddenly intensified with a small glow. Grimmjow sensed a unfamiliar flare of a strong reiatsu and Aizen didn't try to suppress a devilish smirk. "You can come, Ulquiorra", he ordered and Grimmjow turned around, loosing himself in a pool of emerald.

* * *

I'll explain this in the story, but maybe some things need to be clear.. I don't intend to follow **exactly** the original Bleach plot.

Aizen betrayed Soul Society and Ichigo is in the Living World blablabla, but I don't intend to make the arrancars appear this early. I think I need to etablish some rules for this story... like, a year in the Living World is the amount of 5 in Hueco Mundo. Yep, something like that.

Did anyone recognize the purpled haired espada Grimmjow described?

Don't forget to review :D


End file.
